Digimon: The New Generation Series
Genre: Comedy, Adventure, Drama (Sometimes) DigiDestined James Kamiya: Tai's son; leader of DigiDestined; Partner is Koromon; age 12 Hugo Kamiya: Kari's son; Partner is Salamon; age 10 Lillian "Lily" Ishida: Sora and Matt's daughter; Partner is Yokomon; age 13 Maxitio "Max" Ishida: Sora and Matt's son; Partner is Tsunomon; age 12 Korinia "Kora" Izumi: Izzy's daughter; Partner is Motimon; age 9 Cooper Tachikawa: Mimi's son; Partner is Tanemon; age 14 Juanoquido "Juan" Kido: Joe's son; Partner is Bukamon; age 16 Gregory "Greg" Motomiya: Davis's son; partner is DemiVeemon; age 12 Yemin Ichijouji: Ken and Yolei's daughter; partner is Poromon; age 11 Carlos Ichijouji: Ken and Yolei's first son; partner is Minomon; age 10 Micheal "Mich" Ichijouji: Ken and Yolei's second son; Partner DinoBeemon; age 8 Ryan "T.K 2" Takaishi: One of T.K's quadruplets; Partner Munchomon; age 11 Minyaoto "Minny" Takaishi: One of T.K's quadruplets; Partner Patamon; age 11 Ninniventio "Ninni" or "Ventus" Takaishi: One of T.K's quadruplets; Partner Parrotmon; age 11 Ben Takaishi: One of T.K's early quadruplets; Partner Kokatorimon; age 12 Cori Taylor: Female; Partner Bearmon; age 13 Naro Taylor: Male; Partner Betamon; age 11 Gugon Goyle: Male; Partner Liollmon; age 15 Nelli Yukitaua: Female; Partner Elecmon; age 15 Yukitaro "Yuki" Maro: Female; Partner Labramon; age 17 Bella "Bell" Maro: Female; Partner Floramon; age 13 Blake Hugio: Male; Partner Ryudamon; age 10 Abi Hugio: Female; Protecting Partner HippoGryphomon; age 6 Brittany Cane: Female; Can Transform Into Kazemon; age 11 Rex Bobo: Male; Partner Coronamon; age 21 Moon Damon: Daughter to Yoshi and Marcus Damon; Digimon Lalamon; age 14 Gao Norstein: Son to Kristy and Thomas Norstein; Digimon Gaomon; age 17 Alex Hida: Daughter to Cody Hida; Digimon Upamon; age 13 Hannah Matsuki: Daughter to Takato Matsuki; Digimon Gigimon; age 12 Rox Matsuki: Evil Lord taking over the digital world, became evil when found how much power his Digimon (Black Guilmon) had; Son to Takato; age 14 Dawn Wong: Daughter to Henry Wong; Digimon Gummymon; age 15 Buck Wong: Co-Evil Lord taking over the Digital World, became evil when found out Kokomon's power; Son to Henry Wong; age 16 Thai Nonaka: Son to Rika Nonaka; Digimon Renamon; age 17 Cruella Nonaka: Evil Daughter to Rika, became evil after Renamon digivolved into Youkomon, an evil version of Kyubimon; age 18 Digimon Close To DigiDestined Dobermon Knightmon Piximon Dark Lord Digimon Veedramon: A sixteen-foot-tall Digimon with a very short temper. Loves to crush Rookie Digimon with feet and hypnotize them with his Swirly Eye attack. Akatorimon: Digimon with ambition to imprison all In-Training Digimon and make an army of his own. Doggymon: Cute, but a little devil on the inside. He loves to eat DigiEggs, thus making him grow. Elephantmon: The propellers on his ears can destroy anything. Loves to slap Dark Rings on his Non-Slaves to make them his slaves. Elephantmon's Slaves: Variety of Digimon who have Dark Rings on them. Goblimon 2,000: Leader of the Goblin Group Goblin Group: A group of many Goblimon and Ogremon. Devimon: Evil Digimon Ogremon: Evil Digimon SkullSatamon: DNA Digimon with a Digivalution between Devimon and Ogremon. Category:Fan Fiction